User talk:18hiltc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:18hiltc/Unnessary Images page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmullins677 (talk) 18:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey dude! Re: Admin It has been decided that you /WILL/ become and admin. YOUR rights will be given to you Friday of this week. Please let me know what department you are interested in. Thanks, Re: Still want Pic? Yes, I still do. Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 01:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) P.S. For the logo, find the Fel Empire logo, since the Imperial Knights largely supported the Fel Empire. P.P.S. Come on chat. Suggestion Knock Knock Chat? Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 22:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sophia was here... Try to be on chat, roughly when I am. I will try to make it tomorrow. I promise.Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 02:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Double time... On chat! Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 23:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Still around? I miss this wiki a lot, and maybe you're right, maybe we should try to bring it back. Thanks I read you page and it looks very cool. Thank you about the offer for corporal Dropshot, but I think I am fine and I can edit it. No hard feelings, it's just I like drawing myself. Many thanks though - Nitrodax (talk) You still alive, trooper? ... If you are, and you are reading this, then be ready. Grab some bacta, we're going in. (I will attempt to restore the wiki to its glory that it once had and should have had.) Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 23:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Wiki is back Hey 18, The Wiki is back, and in need of our administration. If you're around, please let me. I need to know who's active and who isn't. :) Thanks, Sorry to disappoint you, but... Aj reporting for duty! Hey it's me!! I'm not on until usually around right now, which is almost 6 central time, because of school and cc. But I'll try to be on. No Problem The wiki has shifted gears to being a future RP, rather than a Clone Wars. I know that the Clone Wars setting is what attracted you here, so it's fine if you no longer want to be here. If you would like to continue, your best bet is to read the Star Wars Role-Play Wiki main page. For now, we are kinda waiting to see if anyone comes to join the wiki before we do anything major. We all edit from time to time but are all active: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army_Role-Play_Wiki if you would like to join us. Hey! Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to rp sometime. Minecraft Yeah I play on pc, 1.7.10 then I have the Technic Platform modpacks if you know what those are, I happen to upload youtube videos of minecraft :P Minecraft Lol here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh_eGzUAUqRS7c7jsxZz22Q If you want to play normal minecraft sometime that would be fun, maybe I'd even record it :D Minecraft The one you play. Minecraft 3000 Oh I play on PC actually not on PSN I don't have one of those. I'll sub to them. PSN I actually told you I didn't have one remember, I play minecraft on pc >.< No In my last message I said 'I don't have a ps3' so that means I don't have one.